1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat-radiating substrate and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been an effort to manufacture heat-radiating substrates in various shapes using a metal material having excellent thermal conductivity in order to solve the heat-radiation problem of a power device and a power module applied in various fields. At the same time, a radiating substrate on which multilayer fine patterns are formed has also been requested in other product fields as well as a LED module and a power module.
However, in the case of the heat-radiating substrate according to the prior art including an organic PCB, a ceramic substrate, a glass substrate or a metal core layer, it is relatively difficult to form a fine pattern as compared to a case of a silicon wafer and the cost is high, such that the application field thereof has been limited. Therefore, a study on a heat-radiating substrate has recently progressed in order to maximally discharge the heat of a heat generating element using anodizing.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a heat-radiating substrate according to the prior art, and FIG. 2 is a plan view of the heat-radiating substrate of FIG. 1. Hereinafter, the heat-radiating substrate and the method of manufacturing the same according to the prior art will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
First, anodizing is performed on a metal core 11 to form an insulating layer 12.
Then, a circuit layer 13 is formed on the insulating layer 12.
Then, electronic device including a heat generating element 14 and a thermally weakened element 15 is positioned on the insulating layer 12 on which the circuit layer 13 is formed.
In the prior art, the heat-radiating substrate has been manufactured through the process as described above.
In the case of the heat-radiating substrate according to the prior art, it has a great effect of heat transfer of metal, such that the heat generated from the heat generating element 14 is discharged to the outside through the insulating layer 12 and a metal core 11. Therefore, the heat generating element 14 formed on the heat-radiating substrate is not applied with high heat, thereby making it possible to prevent the performance of the heat generating element 14 from being degraded.
In the case of the heat-radiating substrate according to the prior art, however, a problem arises in that the heat generated from the heat generating element 14 is transferred to the thermally weakened element 15 formed on the insulating layer 12 through the insulating layer 12 and the metal core 11. In addition, when the heat generated from the heat generating element 14 is applied to the thermally weakened element 15, the performance of the thermally weakened element 15 is degraded or changed, and when the heat is very high, it leads to destruction of the thermally weakened element 15 to degrade reliability of the entirety of a product.